darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventures Mods
7/29/2011 07:15 PM Back to 2011 Logs First Aid Ratchet Caducia Venture First Aid is doing normal med bay things- stocking carts and cleaning. Ratchet is muttering profanity and signing requisitions. Occasionally he curses helicopter-kind. Caducia enters the med bay after a scheduled break. "Good cycle First Aid, Ratchet." she offers. First Aid smiles and waves. "Good cycle, Caducia." Ratchet looks up and nods a greeting before thumbing another order into the system. Caducia smiles to the youth, "I believe we will be seeing Venture this cycle if my notes are correct." Venture steps into the repair depot a bit less noisily than on previous visits, having acclimated to her body and correspondingly adjusted her gait over the past weeks. She approaches the medics that she's familiar with. "Um, hi--", she says, while scratching the back of her head. "I haven't been avoiding you, honest...but I was wondering if you have time to do my modifications?" First Aid says quietly "He's not in a very good mood right now." He offers a smile. "But Caducia's around- why not ask her?" Ratchet has reconnected. Ratchet has reconnected. Ratchet vents a loud sigh. "Venture, I've signed off on your modification plans from Jackknife. They look fine to me, so long as structural integrity holds in transformation and in each mode." Caducia looks over to Venture and gestures her over. "Speak of the femme, right on cue." patting a berth now. "I have time and the inclination." a pause as the CMO speaks. "Shall we get started then?" she asks. "Thank you, Ratchet," Venture says. She turns toward Caducia. "Sure. Where do you want me?" "And do you need me to assist, Caducia?" First Aid offers. Caducia pats the berth that is sized for larger frames. "Here please." she states, "First Aid? Would you like.." then halts and nods, "Yes if you could please." figuring the young medic would have to learn it eventually and now was the perfect time to see where he was in his learning. Ratchet switches functions on his data pad and leans back in his chair while he observes First Aid and Caducia. First Aid closes the drawer of the berth side cart he's restocking and walks over to the berth where Venture is making herself comfortable. "What can I start with?" Venture turns to sit down on the berth, then lies down, and tries to relax. Caducia is aware Ratchet will most likely watch, to continue his assessment of her as a medic worthy of being here. She finds the blue prints and unrolls them, tacking them up nearby for reference. "Armor pieces. A portable armor bending machine if we have one. Some small support beams. Welding torch and flux." she tells the youth, then moves to find Venture's pain receptors to switch them off. "I'll keep you awake through this if you want Venture. Else I can put you into a recharge mode." Venture turns her head toward Caducia and asks, "Do you have a preference or recommendation? I don't mind remaining conscious for this." "Flux and solder are in the cart," First Aid says as he moves to the tool cabinet and returns with the torch and small support struts. "The armor will need to be machined in the armor lab, but if you'll transmit the data files for the new shapes, I can mold the panels from storage and bring them to you?" Ratchet records a few notes and keeps watching impassively. Caducia inclines her head to First Aid, "That would be fine." she states, looking over the blue prints and connecting her data pad to a copy of the measurements for the frame type. She replies to Venture, "The way you are now is typically the way to go unless you have issues with pain numbness, which some warriors tend to have an aversion to so the option of a recharge cycle is better for them." she notes, then looks up. "Okay I sent a copy of the measurements to the armor lab, I'll get to work on removing the sections of armor we'll be replacing." "I'll stay conscious, then," Venture says. She thrums the tips of her fingers against the berth once, then relaxes her palms. Caducia gets everything set up the way she wants it. Hooking Venture up to a monitor just in case. Then settles down to get to work. She begins by removing the femme's side lower paneling - basically where the torso would shift through the waist and into the hips. "I saw the face that Jackknife adjusted for you. It's quite lovely." she notes to Venture. "Thank you. I'm happy with it...it's just on the feminine side of neutral, and youngish-looking," Venture responds. Caducia moves on to the next section of armor to remove, the chest area. "She knows her stuff when it comes to weaponry. That face though was a pleasant surprise." she notes, taking a moment to check the frame work under the armor to make sure it all matches up to the blue prints. Venture says, "So you can adjust the framing on the backside to match the front side?" First Aid returns with a stack of carefully curved plate pieces from the armor lab, each the shiny white blank color of primer... "Here you are, Caducia," He sets the stack on the berth just within arm's reach for her. Venture looks up at the ceiling and becomes quite familiar with it. "I still don't know where she got it from," she comments. Caducia pauses at the question, "The.. oh.." she chuckles softly, "We can do that sure." she states and nods to First Aid, "Thank you." she replies. She takes the first piece, dry fitting it to check that it will be a good snug fit and observe if it touches anything important. "Hmm. I honestly don't know. That femme has some connections." First Aid fidgets with the stack of plates, reorganizing them so that they're stacked by location, rather than by size. Venture glances down to one of the armor pieces. "I still haven't picked a color scheme yet," she confesses. You say, "Well once we have these on, we can primer you up then you can pick your colors." she says, then fits the other pieces to make sure they'll fit snug and won't butt up against any internal parts." "Are you not keeping your old color scheme, Venture?" First Aid asks. He's not quite sure what it was- the femme was already graying when she came in before the refit. "It seemed like a good opportunity to try some different colors," Venture answers. "I don't feel like the same person I used to be." Caducia turns the welding torch on and puts a welders mask on. "Hold the part in place for me First Aid." she states, she'll be starting on the side piece. First Aid nods and moves further down the table, picking up the piece Caducia indicated and setting it into place against Venture's side. Venture remains still and quiet as she dims her optics and her mind wanders. Caducia uses the torch in conjunction with the flux so that the armor will attach. She's slow but thorough about it, filling in any possible gap between the pieces. "Next piece." she announces, moving to the other side of Venture to do that. First Aid nods, picking up the plate and putting it in place. Caducia is glad for the quiet, so she can focus fully upon her task. Soon enough the piece is in place. She rises off the stool and gestures to the chest piece. "Hold it in place please." she asks. First Aid flaps one hand in the air as he picks up the next larger plate, cooling off his fingers from holding the hot metal, and places the next piece. Venture falls into a rest cycle despite her original intent to stay awake. Caducia shakes her head at First Aid, "Keep your hands toward the center." she tells him, proceeding with the long line of welding she has to do with this particular piece. "Sorry," First Aid murmurs, moving his hands away from the welding line. Caducia shifts her position a bit for the next line or two, then again to finish up the totality of the weld. "Okay I'll need a drill and a few screws. Want to be sure this stuff stays on." she tells First Aid. First Aid asks, "What size screws?" He's already moving to the cabinet to retrieve a drill, though. Caducia considers. "Let's do the inch wide on top. Oh and a nut with washer for those too." she states. First Aid nods and returns with the specified pieces, setting them again, just within arm's reach for Caducia. "Do you not have- er, I guess that's personal. Do you not have the tool mods in your servos? I thought all full medics did." He glances at her hands. Caducia shakes her head to First Aid, "Tool mods have a drawback I didn't like. I prefer having the tool in my hand." she replies, she drills a few holes in the armor - placed so they will go through the frame at a slight angle. Then she pushes the screws into the holes. After that she opens up the armor below the chest weld line to access the inside, placing on the washer and nut. Hand tightening the nut into place. First Aid watches silently. "If I can ask- why do you have that preference? I mean, I know it takes getting used to, but it seems so useful..." Caducia takes a wrench and tightens the nuts the rest of the way as she addresses the question, "Well it’s a tactile thing with me. A medic's hands is not just a source of healing others, they are also heavily laden with sensors to enable us to feel the finite cracks or tiny leaks and so on that our optics cannot see due to the position of that issue. To had the tools in one's hand, however, takes out some of those sensors." a pause, "Also there is the care and maintenance of such tools versus just caring for one's hands alone." First Aid nods noncommittally... Caducia taps on Venture's forehead, to see if she'll wake up easily. Venture's optics flicker briefly, but she remains still. Ratchet takes a few more notes, watching with a quirked optic. Caducia accesses the femmes systems to manually reboot her. "Need her awake to get the last piece on." she tells First Aid. Venture's optics brighten over the next few seconds. "Oh, did I fall into a rest cycle?", she asks. Caducia says, "Yes you did Venture. We are done with your waist and chest. Need to do that other section and then your feet and of course your face."" "So, then, you need me to roll over?", Venture asks to confirm as she begins moving one arm to grip the edge of the berth. Caducia nods, "Yes please. Need an assist?" "I think I can manage," Venture says as she shifts around on the berth, finally laying face-down, with her arms hanging over the edges of the berth. Caducia nods and gets to work on removing the femmes unneeded skid plate. "First Aid, would you like to tackle reshaping her feet to the specs on the blue print?" she inquires. First Aid moves over to look at the spec sheet. "Is it just the outer plates that are being reshaped? Pede structures are awfully finely balanced." Especially in frames as large as Venture's. Caducia says, "The base is being widened out to help her keep balance better and the top of the foot curved slightly. It won't mess with the balance as this is Jackknife's work off of the base frame schematics."" First Aid frowns. "I'm not sure I should- sorry, Caducia- I've never done anything like that. I don't want to mess it up." Caducia nods to the mech's trepidation, "All right then, I'll deal with it." she notes softly. She has him hold the next piece into place for her so she can weld it in. This is followed up by the screw with washer and nuts. She moves down to the feet and removes the top most part of the foot. The wider plating for the base of the foot is installed first, then the new curved section is welded and screwed into place. First Aid watches carefully. Caducia puts on the base and curves section for the other foot. "That should do it for that. Okay Venture, roll back over and let's get that face on you." she says, a glance at First Aid and a smile given. "We really should sit down and talk honestly about where you are in your studies." she tells him. "I'm sure Ratchet can fill you in," First Aid says, his voice a little bit cool. "I'm scheduled to take my level one theoreticals fairly soon." Venture rolls over as requested and bites her lower lip while watching the pair of medics. Caducia's smile falters a bit. She nods to him, "Venture, offline your optics for the interim please." she requests, picking out the tools she'll be needing for the removal of the old face. Ratchet frowns and transcribes. First Aid watches what Caducia does carefully- faceplate replacements aren't terribly common, and who knows when he'll get to see another one done? "Ok," Venture says. She rests her head and powers off her optics. Caducia must have noticed that frown from Ratchet. But this is what Venture wanted. A soft exvent from the femme and she begins by removing the helm out of the way, then the tools are slipped under the face edges and carefully edged upward. The tools sliding to new points for another edge upward. And so on as it progressively pulls up away from the underlying framework. She takes the face in her hands and gets it the rest of the way off. It is set down and the new face picked up. It is placed over the framework, and due to Jackknife's work dry fitting it previously, it's a very good fit indeed. She smiles and makes sure it 'clicks' firmly into place. Then the helm is put back on. "Online your optics and sit up Venture. First Aid, do we have a mirror?" First Aid nods. "Of course- shall I get it for you?" Caducia says, "Yes please." First Aid walks across to the supply cabinet and pulls out a data-pad sized mirror from behind the cans of paint and primer, closing the door before he returns to Caducia and Venture's sides. Venture's optics power up again, and she slowly sits up, looking at her torso, arms, and legs first, then her new hands and feet. Then she inclines her head toward First Aid and accepts the mirror to inspect her face. She contorts her face several ways as she tests the servomotor connections behind it. "I like it. Everything looks uniform, like I was designed this way." She smiles and hands the mirror back. Caducia nods to the femmes assessment, disconnecting the monitors from her and turning the pain receptors back on. "Like to see you transform to vehicular mode then back to your current mode to make sure there are no snags to the new set up." First Aid offers Venture a smile and accepts the mirror, turning to replace it in the supply cabinet, then beginning to clean up the tools and materials left on the berth, as much as he can do so without getting in Venture or Caducia's way. Venture swings her legs over the side of the berth and stands up. She takes her first few steps carefully, but then grows more confident, and proceeds to a clearing between berths, before transforming. Her tank mode is curvier and more streamlined than it used to be, but about the same dimensions as before. Caducia watches on with a critical optic, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Okay back to root mode." Venture swings her turret from side to side before transforming to her robot mode once more. She holds her arms out to her sides, then tries a few simple stretches to get a feel for her improved freedom of movement. "This is such an improvement," she comments. "Thank you both so much." Caducia smiles to Venture, "I am glad you approve of it Venture. When you come up with your color scheme feel free to check in with us so we can get you painted up." "Thanks, I'll do that," Venture replies. First Aid smiles as well. "You're welcome, Venture. It's very interesting to see how the modifications were put together." Category:Logs Category:2011 LogsCategory:Caducia's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Venture's LogsCategory:Ratchet's Logs